When two stars collide
by Note-Keeper
Summary: When everything is against Misaki and Takumi; can they overcome the challenges ahead?  Will their love prevail till the end? What can Gerald do to prevent the two stars to collide?
1. When two stars collide

**Hello everyone! This is my first KMSM fan-fic so I am hoping that you readers will like it and please do leave comments about your opinions and they will be highly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Here's chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: When two stars collide<p>

* * *

><p>There were only a few weeks left before the end of the second year and as the whole campus knew about Usui's departure to Miyabigoka, all the students grew sad and wanted to spend more time with him as much as possible. But, the person who has been enduring the most sadness and pain was no other than Usui's girlfriend and the student body president: Ayuzawa Misaki.<p>

They both sat on Usui's couch which was facing the wide window, viewing the city from above. The moment was as spectacular as the view for Misaki and Takumi because both were enjoying each other's company in each other's arms: Misaki sat on Usui's lap with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her right shoulder.

'_Hey…'_ Takumi broke the silence. _'…Would you miss your handsome boyfriend when he moves into Miyabigoka?'_He asked teasingly and even without looking at his face, Misaki knew that his signature smirk was plastered right across his face and that enough was able to make her blush.

'_What..w..what kind of q…question is that?_' she asked nervously despite knowing the answer.

'_A question that a handsome and loving boyfriend would ask his cute and also loving girlfriend. But I don't think you're answering my question Misa-chan'_

She just remained quiet.

'_Misa-chan, yes or no?' _he whispered in her ears, softly enough to make every strand of her hair to stand.

'_Eeeiikkk!'_

She jumped out of his lap out of nervousness and walked away from the couch as she can feel the intensity of her blush even without touching her face-and she knows that Takumi will tease her about it endlessly if she lets him see her in this condition.

'_Come on Misa-chan, just answer your boyfriend's question'_he said teasing her even more and successfully that made Misaki blush even more.

'_T..that's a s…stupid question and besides you…you know the a…answer already so there's no point saying it!'_she protested as she turned her back on him.

'_There's a point to it Misa-chan because your perverted alien boyfriend wants to know if you'll miss him or not because you know…'_ he embraced her from behind _'…he would really really miss you'_

She remained quiet again.

'_y…e…s…'_she said very softly that there was nothing to hear.

'_Misa-chan, what did you say?'_

'_I said…'_ she shouted then returned into her very soft voice _'…yes…'_

'_Misa-chan, I can't hear you. Can you say it again but louder? Or is Misa-chan a coward to say her feelings out loud?'_he challenged her

And that pulled her trigger. She turned to Takumi, completely breaking his embrace then looked at him straight in the eye.

'_Of course I will miss you, you idiot! Although you're an annoying perverted alien, I always feel happy and safe when you're by my side!'_she shouted.

'_Why?'_Takumi asked very gently.

'_Why? It's because I love you, stupid! That's why I am going to miss you so much because I love you…I love you….I love you!'_She shouted yet again as she professed her feelings.

Takumi was shocked as Misaki's confession was absolutely unexpected. Unexpected enough that it made him blush vigorously but also it made him fall in love with her, heads over heels, all over again. But even before responding to her confession, Misaki gasped loudly.

She gasped because she only realised what she said seconds right after she confessed. She turned even more tomato red- she was absolutely embarrassed. Misaki turned her back again to Takumi as she covered her face and chanted: _'oh my, that was super embarrassing!'_repetitively.

But to her surprise, her body relaxed as a respond to Takumi's touch when he wrapped his around her. He pulled her closer to him so that her face was deeply buried in his chest, enabling Misaki to hear his racing heart which made her relax even more.

'_Hey Misaki'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I love you too'_

Takumi said lovingly and sealed their love with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	2. Cherish all the moments we had

Hey guys! I am really sorry for the late upload because I got stuck with too much homework, coursework, exams and school council work, but never mind that because the wait is finally over! Well there are parts when it can get a bit of cheesiness but I just hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave your reviews after you've read. Once again sorry for the late upload and I hope this chapter will make it up to you..:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Cherish all the moments we share…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The moments we share are the most valuable gift I ever had."<em>

Misaki POV:

He brought changes into my life. He made me realise that smiling and being happy once in a while is normal. He made me realise that there are more to explore in this world and therefore, give myself sometime to relax and by that I mean, to stay next to him.

His eyes gave me the reason to wake up every morning, thinking that there is someone waiting for me outside my house. I am not alone anymore. And he can't be alone anymore. He got me and I got him. We will go through this together no matter what.

Normal POV:

Misaki opened her front door with a sweet bun hanging between her lips. She looked up and saw the most magnificent creature, she knows she owns. Smiling. That beautiful, calm smile he kept on showing melts her heart endlessly, knowing that, that smile is his mask to hide his true emotions. Why? He does this to reassure that their relationship will be as solid and as normal as it used to be before.

_"Yo Pres!"_ he exclaimed. _"Ready for school? Of course you are! Because you want to see me don't you?"_ he continued with a teasing tone.

_"Idiot! Why would I wanna see you in the first place!"_ she shouted in an unexplainable source of anger. Knowing that what he said is true and that she's in denial makes her heart ache so much but, she managed to maintain a straight face.

Takumi laughed. Misaki hissed.

_"Come on then! We should start walking. You don't want to be late in school or shall we have a race to school?"_ he challenged.

_"Oh! Your…wait Usui…"_ she was struggling to find the right words to say. However, the intense blush on her cheeks told Usui everything.

_"I have to cherish every moment"_ Misaki thought. She slipped her hand flawlessly to his and smiled.

_"Let's walk to school together today ok…Ta..Takumi"_ she smiled again.

Usui tried to conceal his blush that he always tries to hide from her but it was too late, he was already like a fresh ripen red apple.

Misaki cracked in laughter._ "Now I know why you want to tease me all the time, you're so cute when you blush"_

He gave her that dazzling smile and moved closer and closer and closer until their lips are only inches apart. She blushed vigorously.

_"who's blushing now"_ he teased.

_"you are such a perverted outer space alien!"_

It was like a reversal of events, Takumi was laughing while Misaki was as red as an apple.

_"I like it when Misa-chan blushes like that. You are so cute…."_

"_I will miss this Takumi. I am never letting you go_" Misaki thought as she tightens her grip on to Usui hand.

They walked hand in hand; not caring what others think. As long as they have each other everything becomes harmonious. A lovely sight to be seen. Both are heavenly and perfectly matched. Misaki blushes deeply and the other ever so lightly. This is only one of the signs to show they are truly in love.


	3. Never mind the pain as long as I have u

Chapter 3: Never mind the pain as long as I have you

* * *

><p>They entered Seika high, hand-in-hand, deflecting what the other students think. Many of the girls were blazing in jealousy as they saw Misaki, happily and sweetly walking with no other than the hottest and the most perfect guy in school: Usui Takumi.<p>

On the other hand, most of the boys felt defeated, not because Misaki was taken, but because Usui was taken. They felt as everything reversed! The only hope they have to persuade the demon Pres, to agree on something they believe is "sensible" vanished in thin air. Tears began to run down their cheeks, quietly cursing Misaki as they walk pass. Though Misaki heard them swearing, she didn't mind…for now.

There was at least 20 minutes before school starts so they decided to proceed to their special place: the rooftop. For others, that rooftop can be just any ordinary rooftop but for the both of them, it is where everything blossomed. Usui opened the door, giving way for Ayuzawa to enter. For the first time, they were both simultaneously captivated by the venue and their memories. As they walked toward the corner where they usually stay when Usui tries to calm Misaki down, their memories flowed in their heads like a movie. Their first meeting; Usui's confession; their first kiss…

Their fingers intertwined and pretended that they are only ones in this world; dependent on each other. They are truly in love.

"I will miss this" she sighed and continued, "I will miss the times whenever I have a problem or in a crucial situation, you will always be beside me. Well, mainly to annoy me but…" she giggled softly and looked at him compassionately. He tried to conceal his tears by staring straight into her eyes romantically. She blushed and looked away trying to composure herself once again to complete her unfinished sentence.

"You know I never told you this before coz I thought you will tease me for life plus it's embarrassing but, whenever I get angry or become problematic, I am really happy to feel your presence and to hear your voice by teasing me. And it sort of cools me down…a bit." She smiled.

"Just a bit?" Usui questioned her.

"Fine. A lot!" she smiled again.

"Every time you're near I know I'm safe. I don't know why, even though I know I'm strong, I just feel safer with you. I'm so grateful to have someone like you."

Usui cannot control his tears any longer so he swiftly engulfed Misaki in a tight embrace; never wanting to let her go. They remained in each other's arms for a while, both drowning in tears because of the intense longing they will soon face. They never want to be apart…never!

"Misaki, I'm really sorry. With your confessions, I made me feel like I am a horrible person to have brought my Misa-chan so much liability. You know how much I hate seeing you hurting like this" he wipes her tears away from her cheeks and them breathe in more air. " Knowing that I had brought you such happiness and now I'm about to bring you sadness…" tears began to flow, " I'm really sorry for causing you so much pain. Misaki I'm sor…"

He was interrupted as she placed her finger on his lips, signalling him to stop talking.

She cupped his face and made him look straight into her eyes "stop saying sorry. It is not your fault and no matter what we will go through this together, through sickness and health, richer or poorer…wait what?" Usui brightened up turning the frown into a dazzling teasing smile.

"Death do us part? Ah, I didn't know Misaki wants to marry me this quickly." He teased.

"Shut up you idiot and besides who wants to marry an alien like you!" she said and pushed him away.

He laughed and gently stroked her cheeks " perhaps you?"

"Perverted outer space alien!"

He laughed again and said

"Forever together right?" in his serious and loving tone.

"Together forever" she nodded.

Usui pulled her close, travelled his finger from her forehead, cheeks and lower lip. The slowly closes the gap, his lips inches away from hers then suddenly…

DING DONG DING DING…

They both were shocked but also disappointed, especially Usui who quietly cursed on his breath.

"Come on then or else will be late and I have to check those stupid guys uniforms!" She said, returning to her president aura.

But Usui didn't move an inch.

"Mi…Misaki, I…I need to uhm… tell you something…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! <strong>

** cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: thanks so much for your reviews. they are really inspiring so please continue reading!**

**and to those who put "when two stars collide" as their favourite story, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**And dont worry there's more to come...hehehehe**


	4. Will I be able to tell you?

**Hey guys, its finally chapter 4. thank you so much for reading this story continuously, i really appreciate it. **

**Enjoy chapter 4! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Will I be able to tell you?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Graduation is forthcoming, so, I've decided to place the prom evening next place…" <em> The president announced.

The whole school council committee was so eager to produce the best theme for their prom apart from Misaki. She's not really interested into these kinds of events but considering the girls request to have a prom night and guessed that it might be something special, she agreed and just had to keep up with it.

"_Why is this prom so special for everyone anyways, it's just dancing in fancy clothing. Wait dancing? Crap! I can't dance!" _

"_Pres., no need to worry I can teach you how to dance" _Usui suggested.

She screamed in shock._ "Usui! How many __times do I have to tell you don't just pop out of nowhere! You'll regret it if I die with a heart attack! Idiot! And stop reading my thoughts" _she said while tapping her chest and using her other hand to point at Usui angrily.

He just chuckled._ "You're so __cute, Ayuzawa" _

"_Arrrgg! Stupid Prom and….stupid dance talent which I don't have!" _she continuously thought to herself and silently swore under her breath.

"_Like I said, don't worry about that I'll teach you. If you don't get the steps easily then…we'll ta__ke things ve…ry slooow." _Usui whispered into her ears.

She blushed vigorously. Her whole face changed into a deeper shade as Usui cupped her face and stared in her eyes so lovingly.

"_So what do you say Misa-chan?" _he teased.

"_Fine! But no perverted stuff."_

"_Too late Misa-chan, everything's planned!"_

"_You! You perverted outer space alien!"_

He chuckled and before he left the room, he swiftly stole a kiss from her.

"_See you later, Misaki." _And He showed his bedazzling smile.

* * *

><p>After school, Misaki was all by herself, covered by huge piles of paperwork in regards to the upcoming prom.<p>

"_Prom activity: Stripping competition? Are you stupid? REJECT!__" _she protested.

The only works she uttered were: REJECTED, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN and many swear words that I don't want to elaborate on.

As she was drowning in her anger, she didn't notice the handsome blonde entered the room quietly. Ignoring all the background noise, Usui sat on his usual place and stared at her.

"_Ahh…. those idiots will see what will happen to them! REJE__CTED! There, I'm finally done!" _she said as she stood up and stretched.

"_Are you hungry?" _Usui asked randomly.

"_ehh! How did you get in here?"_

"_ahm, through the door? Ayuzawa must be hungry already, where do you want to eat?" _He asked

His response made her slightly stupid; I mean dah, where can he possibly go through? The window? Well..probably, he's an alien after all.

"_Mom probably finished cooking by now so I'll just go home." _

"_I don't think so." _He replied.

"_What's with that response?"_

He grinned. _" we__ll your mom called me earlier and she said she will not be able to come home as she is still needed in the hospital as she need to look after her patient 24/7, to see if there are any improvement in his health" he explained._

"_Suzuna's at home though" she raised._

"_I don't think so too. Suzuna is still on a trip, remember? So that leaves you all alone, so she asked me if I can take care of you and I said "OF COURSE". I can't just let my cute maid to starve to death and sleep all by herself..."_

She slapped him in the head as she began saying:_ "how come mom told you this but she never told me? And…_

Usui interrupted her_ "your mom also told me that she didn't had time to tell you because you were always working on something…"_

_She let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, that's right. I've been really busy with the prom night, the graduation; I have to finish them all by next week so I can focus on Mate latte."_

"_It's decided then, you're sleeping over my apartment. Awwhh, Misa-chan will sleep with me!" _he said in his childish chibi face.

"_What the hell are you saying? They might misunderstand your words! I'm not sleeping with you! I'm just staying at your place until Mom comes home…"_

"_Which is 2 days after..meaning Saturday!" _He added.

"_hahaha! Not funny! I'll be home by tomorrow!"_

"_Well not according to your mom. She told me she'll be able to go home by Saturday evening"_ he smiled mischievously.

"_Crap! Why does mom has to work that hard and the worst part is, I am entrusted with this pervert!"_ she thought.

"_There, there my Misa-chan, you don't have to worry, I'll take a good care of you" he teased again with his killer smile. But it was responded by Misaki's killer demon look, he couldn't help but laugh._

"_Before you explode and wreck this whole place "he grabbed her hands "let's go home now shall we?"_

"_Fine then, idiot!"_

They walked home hand-in-hand and suddenly...

**Grrrrrmmm...**

Usui laughed and Misaki blushed intensively.

_"I didnt know Misa-chan is this hungry. I'll prepare a lovely dinner but first, we need to drop by the supermarket."_

With too much embarrassment, she only nodded.

* * *

><p>Venue: Supermarket<p>

* * *

><p><em>"what are you planning to cook?"<em> curiously asked Misaki as Usui pushed the half filled trolley.

_"it will be very special. As my Misa-chan will be staying with me for 2 days, I need to make sure she wont starve"_ he smiled while caressing her cheeks.

_"you don't have to buy this much, besides its only the both of us anyway, and I don't eat that much but you seemed to have bought a lot of food fitted to feed a family of ten!"_

He just smiled and pulled her close so his lips will be near her ears.

_"who knows maybe after this, there will be three or four of us in my apartment"_

She was flustered

_"PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. please leave some reviews and stay tuned to Usui unsaid question...it will be revealed. SOON!<strong>


	5. Christmas Spirit

**Hello everyone!**

**I am very sorry for the super late upload due to things that i have to focus on...school, exams and stuff..but never mind that!**

**Anyways...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS TIME OF YEAR!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS BECAUSE THIS IS A XMAS SPECIAL! AND PLUS THIS IS MY XMAS PRESENT FOR ALL MY READERS AND FUTURE READERS.**

**_I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING THIS AS IT MAY TAKE AWHILE BEFORE I UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER AS THE JANUARY EXAM SERIES IS UP COMING AND I HAVE 6 EXAMS TO SIT AND THAT INCLUDES AN ENGLISH PAPER WHICH IS REALLY HARD BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST! SO PLEASE WISH ME LUCK ON ALL MY EXAMS._**

**_like I said, I hope you guys enjoy reading and feel free to leave a comment..._**

**_AND.._**

**_For the review from:_**

**_INSI: I'm sorry if the previous chapter confused you and yes chapter 4 should continue chapter 3 but I thought that a diversion will be good as I am trying to build a sense of tension once Usui reveals something... so if you will continue reading, chapter 5 is a xmas special, which is also a continuation of chapter 4..:)_**

** cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: thanks for the comments...and I love those emoticons you use..very creative!**

**_AND FOR THE OTHERS THAT LEFT COMMENTS...I'M SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING YOUR NAMES AS I DON'T WANT TO WITHHOLD THIS CHAPTER ANY LONGER- BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND SUPPORT!_**

**_SO...HERE IS CHAPTER 5!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 5:CHRISTMAS SPIRIT<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The door creaked open as they both entered his apartment. Misaki quickly dropped her belongings and a few shopping bags she managed to "steal" from Usui- just to help him so badly- as she dashed towards the heater.

_"Brrr…I'm freezing!"_ she shivered.

Usui walked towards her to engulf her in a warm embrace and seductively whispered:

_"Don't worry; I have activities later on to keep you warm and cosy. You know just YOU and ME"_ emphasizing on the "YOU and ME" part which gathered him a blushing response from Misaki.

She forcefully pushed him away and headed over to the living room.

_"On the second though, I'm not freezing at all! See! Gosh I'm sweating!"_ she said as she began performing random gestures- or what she calls "dancing."

Usui cleared his throat which caused Misaki to flinch in embarrassment.

_"Misa-chan, what are you doing?"_

_"Stretching…exercising…what do you think I'm doing?"_ she exclaimed.

He smirked. Mischievousness was present from his stare.

_"IGNORE!"_ Misaki thought continuously.

_"You know Misa-chan"_ he took a step closer…

_"IGNORE! IGNORE!"_ she thought again.

He continued by saying: _"you don't have to stretch that much because I promise..."_ – Moved closer; lips inches from her ear-_"I'll be very gentle"_ he said seductively.

_"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! I'M GOING HOME!"_

She dragged her feet to the door when his laughter prevented her from moving.

_"What are you laughing at?"_ she asked angrily.

_"Hahahaha… Misa-chan is…haha….super…cute!"_

_"PERVERT!"_ she said as she continued to leave.

_"Misa-chan!"_ he called._ "Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_"HUH? Oh right, my stuff! Silly me…"_ she giggled nervously as she is completely oblivious on what the alien has in mind.

_"Not quite; something else?"_

As Misaki turned to the door, he was already in front of her; preventing her from leaving.

_"Damn this alien and his alien superpowers!"_ she cursed under her breath.

_"Move out of the way or else…"_ she threatened him.

_"NO! You're staying here till Saturday, remember? It's your mom's order that I gratefully accepted. And oh, by the way, she just texted me saying I can keep you as long as I want since she is in charge of monitoring the patient's health."_

He smiled and she just blushed as he held her hands.

_"Now, I know you're hungry; do you mind lending me these lovely hands as I prepare our dinner?"_ He asked politely.

_"Fine, but don't allocate me near the stove; I don't want to burn your kitchen."_ She said in a serious tone.

He softly tapped her and smiled understandingly.

_"Don't worry; I am fully aware of that."_

* * *

><p><em>"ITADAKISMASU!"<em> both chanted in sync.

_"Takumi, your cooking is superb as always! Yum!"_ she praised as the well-presented food took over her senses.

Usui blushed in a bright pink shade and tried to hide it using the flocks of his hair.

_"wei, Takumi, you okay?"_

He smiled as he looked at her.

_"My Misaki is just too sly, that's all."_

She looked at him in a confused expression with a spoon hanging in between her lips.

_"So cute. Oh my heart…_" he thought.

He blushed again and tried to hide it but she unconsciously held is chin which made them to blush helplessly.

**MOE-MOE-MOE- ^_^**

_"That meal was awesome; thank you. And I'll wash the dishes since you cooked"_ she smiled.

_"There it is again…I might die"_ he thought.

_"I'll help you"_ he presented.

_"I can take care of it."_

_"And I have to take care of you"_

_"Alright then, Alien!"_

They both laughed.

* * *

><p>AFTER WASHING…<p>

* * *

><p>The couple sat on the sofa; his arm around her neck; her face leaning on his chest; both enjoying each other's company while glazing at the window, witnessing the dancing lights.<p>

_"It's so beautiful up here"_ Misaki whispered into his broad chest.

_"You're more beautiful Misa-chan"_ he said and planted a kiss on her head.

_"Why do you keep on doing that?"_ she questioned him as she sat upright.

_"Doing what?"_

_"That! Rearranging my sentences and turn it into something that will…annoy me"_

_"I just want to make Misa-chan happy"_ he stated in his chibi form.

_"Well, you're not doing a great job because you're annoying me instead!"_

_"Really Misaki"_ - moving closer-_ "is it really ineffective?"_ - so close!

She buried her face in his chest as she blushed vigorously.

_"You're the one that makes me happy"_

_"Me too"_

They both sat in silence as they drifted with the music of their beating hearts.

* * *

><p><em>"oh Misaki, that reminds me"<em> – he stood up, went to his room and returned carrying a huge box – _"can you help me set up this?"_

_"A Christmas tree? Isn't it too late?"_

_"Well, I keep on forgetting to ask you, that's why but yes, it's a Christmas tree. Ever since I was a child, I always wanted to decorate a Christmas tree with the person I love…"_ he said in a serious tone but in his chibi face- to add to the persuasion.

She just sat on the sofa- motionless.

He sat next to her; concern was visible from his gaze.

"_Misaki, its fine if you don't want to decorate it, but, I need you to tell me what's wrong. What's bothering you?"_ He asked carefully.

She stared at him with saddened eyes.

_"My father left us on Christmas day."_ She announced hopelessly.

Silence surrounded them as Usui waited her to continue.

_"The day he left us, Suzuna and I were decorating our family Christmas tree to surprise our parents. Then the doorbell rang. We scampered to the door, eager to see the reaction on their faces, but it seemed that the surprise was on us."_ She inhaled as she tries to recompose herself.

_"My mom was bursting to tears and on that day I swore that the person who made her cry will suffer, until she told me it was Dad. He left us."_

Tears crowded in her eyes; clinging until the first tear dropped.

_"I don't enjoy Christmas anymore as its filled with sadness but Mom insisted on celebrating it to replace those memories with better ones but, I really hate him, Takumi."_ She began to cry.

Usui tightened his grip around her petite waist; possessively holding her as if her life is dependent on his.

_"Misaki, let me wipe those memories away by creating new memories with me on this day. Let us decorate the Christmas tree together and erase to awful memories and replace them with new and happy ones. I want you to remember Christmas as the joyous moment of your life as you're with me right now."_ He said lovingly while caressing her cheeks.

They stared longingly into each other's eyes.

Misaki embraced him tightly and said:

_"Thank you. Thanks for everything."_

He smiled.

_"Thank you too because you gave me a reason to live, 'cause you're my everything."_

She gave him a "light" punch.

_"You're doing it again!"_ she exclaimed.

_"Sorry, can't help it."_

* * *

><p>USUI POV: decorating the Christmas tree<p>

* * *

><p>Her smile outshines every light I've seen. Her pain is replaced by joy as we hang the Christmas balls, ribbons and other accessories on the Christmas tree; each symbolising our love and enjoyment-through the combination of colours: gold and red.<p>

Some might think that this combination is so typical but it completely explains our emotions:

GOLD: she is my most precious possession and as for my love, it will never alter. Never.

RED: for our overpowering, overwhelming love that strengthens us to exceed our limitations, in order to be with each other. And that's another thing that won't alter hence, it will be stronger.

I smiled mindlessly with my thoughts but then, interrupted by the sensation of the warm hands on my head.

_"Hahahaha…Takumi is such a handsome Santa"_ she giggled.

Those laughter, those smiles, I want to see her happy every day; I want to always make her happy- that's my Christmas wish.

I grabbed the other hat and placed it on her head.

_"And you look really beautiful…Santa mama"_

She laughed.

_"Okay, that one was just so cheesy."_

She laughed again.

_"Anyways, we're nearly finished, where's the golden star?"_

_"She's right here, right in front of me, my very own star."_ I thought.

_"Here"_ I handed it over.

_"Takumi, can you put it yourself, I can't reach it."_ She pouted.

_"SO CUTE!"_ She never failed to dazzle me.

_"Why won't you?"_

_"I told you, I can't…Hey Usui, put me down!"_

She yelled as I lifted her up, but after she realised my motive, she placed the star on the tree without hesitations.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV:<p>

* * *

><p>11:59pm<p>

One more minute…

A few more seconds…

3.

2.

1.

"Merry Christmas Misaki."

"Merry Christmas Takumi."

They greeted one another passionately.

Usui caressed her cheeks and they shared a sweet, romantic kiss…under the mistletoe.

Without Misaki knowing, Usui placed a mistletoe right above their very spot.

The couple pulled away to gasp some air while remained in their embrace.

"Misaki" he said.

"HUH?"

He pointed at the ceiling.

"YOU…"

"Now, now Misa-chan, what do you do under the mistletoe?" he teased.

She blushed into the deepest shade of red.

"PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

"HOHOHOHOHO…Merry Christmas to me." Usui thought happily.


	6. Parting Time

**Hey guys, Notekeeper's back. Finally my exams are over and everything now sort of fell back into place but still busy...**

**I just wanted to say that I made 3 new chapters for this story and I'll be uploading them after I finished reviewing and typing them up.**

**This might be a bit sad but I am not quite sure if i conveyed the sadness and the pain effectively so-please leave a review concerning about this issue...:)**

**so yeh...here is chapter 6**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Parting time<p>

* * *

><p>USUI POV:<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up and seeing an amazing person lying, sleeping peacefully beside me. This moment is truly unremarkable, priceless, however, her vulnerability at this time also frightens me as I know the inevitable is about to occur. I want to protect her, stay by her side always- no matter what consequences there might be- I'll risk my life…But how will I do that if…<p>

She childishly yawns and had slowly opened her eyes, greeting me a "good morning"- upon hearing my first name being said by my love, it had sent an indescribable impulse straight to my heart- what a wonderful sound and feeling.

"_Why are staring at me?" _ She asked curiously. "_Is something wrong?"_

"_Nothing at all; everything's fine." _I lied. _"I am just memorising your face."_

She caressed my cheeks and smiled. "_Silly! You'll see me tomorrow anyways. We're only separating schools and not separating countries!" _She giggled.

I bowed my head, suppressing my tears, looking directly at my balled fists, not making any sound.

"_Takumi, what's wrong?" _worry evident from her voice.

Silence.

"_You're not- _she struggled to continue-_ you're not returning to England, are you?" _ she finished, now with fear interfering.

"_You're not really moving to Miyabigoka; you're moving to England! I am so stupid! How can I not see that coming! USUI YOU LIED TO ME!"_

Upon uttering the last sentence, my heart felt like it had been stabbed by millions of sharp swords, effortlessly slicing through it. Regret rapidly rushed; I regretted even agreeing to the cruel old man's deal but I only did for Misaki's sake, if I didn't agree her life will be placed into risk and so as her whole family- I can't let the most important person to me suffer, not even one bit!

"_They threatened you using me didn't they? Usui how many times do I have to tell you? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"_

"_Misaki, you don't understand. He can make you suffer and you're family until you'll all die. I can't let that happen. I am doing this to protect you because it's my obligation to protect you!_

My heart was completely crushed as she began crying. I can't let her be with me anymore. I have to detach her from my family and me, though it is the most painful thing that I cannot endure. I have to do this. This has to end now. I don't want her to suffer.

I recomposed myself, pulled back all the tears crowding my eyes, temporarily concealing the agonising cut through my heart and revealed an emotionless face.

"_Misaki, I don't love you anymore so please let go of me. I don't love you anymore!"_

Her head shook up, shocked by what I said. A tear dropped from her eye.

"_What did you say?" _she asked weakly

"_You're not deaf are you?" I looked straight into her eyes, pain visible from her stare. "I don't love you anymore so let go of me."_

More tears fell.

"_Now you tell me that! After everything! I don't believe you! You've always been beside me whenever I need help; Takumi let me protect this time round." _She pleaded_._

I changed my gaze, now looking out the window- I can't bear seeing her like this, so helpless.

"_What don't you understand? I don't love you anymore, in other words we're done. Now leave me alone will you?" _I shouted. I never shouted at her._ Misaki I am so sorry…_

"_Usui, I hate you!" _she exclaimed as she ran out of my apartment, leaving me standing, staring through the window, not believing I let her out of my grasps.

"_Misaki I am very sorry. I love you so much with all my heart, with all my life. I am so sorry." _I mumbled as I began to let all the pain out of my chest- I began to cry.

"_I love you. I really do. Please wait for me…" _


	7. The challenge that yet to be discovered

**Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is finally here!**

**This is all Usui's thoughts and events and other stuff...**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : The challenge that yet to be discovered<p>

* * *

><p>USUI POV:<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Takumi, what would you like to drink?"<em> the flight attendant asked me.

My flight was the day after Misaki and I…parted. Currently, I am on board a high class plane and the most annoying thins was that I am on a private Walker plane, by myself. I didn't want nor wish any of these luxuries because I only wanted one thing and they took it away from me…I let her out of my life…

_"I'll have iced lemonade"_ I said coldly, not caring what impression I'll make.

_"Right away Sir"_ she answered

The plane landed at Heathrow Airport, by exactly 3:30pm. Cedric awaited me by the VIP area, the place where only the Royalties, Presidents and the Walker family can only access.

_"Good afternoon Takumi-sama, Gerald-sama is expecting you to visit the mansion. He said he would like the formally welcome you."_ He informed me.

Gerald, my older brother, do you actually think I don't know you're real aim? I am definitely not doing this for your family! I am doing this for Misaki!

I just nodded, keeping an emotionless face.

_"This way please"_ he instructed.

_"Misaki, please wait for me"_ I thought

* * *

><p>In the mansion<p>

* * *

><p>The wide wooden door creaked opened as I walked in a huge room, revealing Gerald, sitting impatiently, with his hand cupped around his chin, looking directly at me.<p>

_"Brother, my little brother Takumi"_- he greeted cheerfully -_"how are you?"_ Deviousness present from his gaze.

_"Upon seeing your pretences, I feel repulsive!"_

He laughed wildly as if I made a really funny joke.

_"Oh, ha-ha, you two are so compatible with each other!"_ he continued laughing.

Suspicious! This idiot is planning something behind my back. It can't be…

_"You two? Who are you referring to?"_ I demanded for his respond.

_"I believe her name is… Ayuzawa Misaki, right? I asked her the same question upon calling her before you enter that door and guess what; she answered exactly the way you did! Oh…Young Love!"_

_"Leave her alone!"_ I said protectively.

_"Oh, ho-ho, not just yet. I need her to control..."_ – Moving his index finger from left to right, mockingly- _"YOU!"_

_"What's your aim?"_ I asked.

_"I just said to cont.."_

_"I meant your REAL AIM!"_

_"Well, that's for you to find out and for me to proceed with"_ he announced as he walked out the room.

* * *

><p>A day without hearing Misaki's angry voice; seeing her blushing face when I make a perverted joke or her sweet smile that makes my heart go wild, makes the heart ache unbearable- I want to hold her again. However, I have to endure this to give her a stable life, a happy life, if not with me…well, with a more deserving man…a person…a person who... a person who isn't me.<p>

I travelled my hand through the office drawer, stopping upon reaching the third drawer, sliding my hand in, pulling a very important possession I cherish; the possession which make me endure all these obstacles: our picture, Misaki and I on Christmas day, standing under the mistletoe.

Just by remembering that moment makes me smile endlessly- FYI! I got quite a lot of bruises on that night.

_"Misaki"_ I whispered.

Suddenly,

_"So that's her name. The girl you obsessively fell in love with."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! stay tuned to discover who came into action! Please leave a review...:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 75 side story

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **

**_I hope you guys are having a lovely time with your love ones...:)_**

**_However, my day isn't that special at all as I totally forgotten that today is valentines day and I only remembered when the bus I was on this afternoon passed a flower shop!( hit my head) Stupid right._**

**_And to make things even worse... I walked into this card shop to buy a gift bag and everyone was in pairs buying things with either hearts or "i love you" in their items-and I was the odd one as I am the only person buying something that says " Happy Birthday" innit ~~~~~~~~ AWKWARD!_**

**_Anyways, this is a side story- kinda short but I hope you guys enjoy...:) _**

**Reviews: **

**lostvindications**- I sent you a pm recently and wrote the things that I wanted to say so please reply whenever you're available...:)

**fateMoon**- I am so pleased to know that your reaction is clearly similar to Misaki's = emotions conveyed effectively! Thank you and please continue reading...:)

**violentshade**- thank you so much for your comment and I truly appreciate it. Yeah, I agree Usui can be an idiot sometimes but come on even geniuses have their flaws right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.5 – Side story<p>

* * *

><p>In a mansion filled with loneliness and pain, live a young handsome- yet a perverted alien- named Usui Takumi. He sat before his originally designed mahogany study table, made with the finest materials from Italy, with a metallic pen he grabbed tenaciously; a blank sheet of paper laid untouched as he stared mindlessly out the window, where only the top of the trees are visible.<p>

He sighed heavily.

Suddenly, a group of birds majestically flew by, extending their wings, as if engulfing the light sky, enabling them to change direction or fly high. Everything was clearly visible from Takumi's location.

"Freedom. I want to be free like those birds. I want to live freely; I want to live with the only person who owns my heart without any conflict from this manipulative family of mine." He softly mumbled with strong desires evident from his voice upon every word he spoke.

It's been six years since neither he saw, touch, kissed nor heard his one and only beloved: Ayuzawa Misaki. Agonizing agitation devoured him as he hopelessly hold on to that single thin strand of hope that someday, somehow, they will be reunited, if not intentionally- by fate. Still staring at the sky, eyes focusing on the birds still flying by, as he began to travel back in time, only to remember those days, the happy memories they once had together. Then, slowly, taking the lid out of its socket, he began to write every burning burden he wanted to proclaim.

_The love I seek is what you gave,_

_But now I'm gone, you're again filled with hate._

_Hatred for leaving; hatred for lying_

_That someday, we can be together _

_Happily smiling._

_All these years that passed by,_

_No one has ever replaced you from this heart of mine._

_Even if today I die,_

_My love and yours will always entwine._

_I once promised I will protect_

_I once promised that I'll make you happy_

_I once promised that you will no longer cry_

_I am so sorry due to the fact that _

_I neglect._

_But now, my love, I am trying to live._

_Hoping that someday you may forgive_

_But how am I still supposed to hope_

_If as of now, I couldn't cope._

_Six years I've been longing;_

_Six years I've been hoping_

_That one day I can be free,_

_Like the birds flying up high,_

_Happy and glee…_

He stopped moving. The room yet again fell silent. Birds, no longer visible- so as the mask of the lonely lover. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks; each drop filled with his sorrow and pain; each drop elongating the iron chain between the reality and his desires. Silent sobs only to be heard by him. Vulnerable and defenceless, Misaki is the only person providing him the will to live and endure these unchangeable consequences laid out by my selfish family…

He swiftly dropped his pen, gasping for air as he concealed his face with his shaking hands- still crying endlessly.

_Though I am away from you,_

_Always remember that my love is true._

_One day I will return,_

_Back into your arms, back into your_

_Heart, where I truly belong._


	9. Revelations

**Hi everyone! Advance Happy Easter! I hope you're all doing well.**

**Got chapter 8 here continuing where I left off in Chapter 7**

**So I just super hope you like it and reviews will be much appriciated!**

**here is chapter 8...enjoy reading! ^_^**

**And oh...**

**lostvindications: Thank you soooooooo much! I Super love you Now! Mwahhhh! 33**

**anf for my other readers, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING WHEN TWO STARS COLLIDE!**

**(Dont worry, Its not near finale yet...)**

**So here is chapter 8...**

* * *

><p>RECAP: Chapter 7<p>

"Misaki" I whispered.

Suddenly,

"So that's her name. The girl you obsessively fell in love with."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: REVELATIONS<p>

* * *

><p>STILL USUI POV:<p>

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Seriously? What's the point of asking if the answer is so obvious and known?

'_Takumi! Answer me! Are you still in love with this commoner: Ayuzawa Misaki?' _my devious grandfather exploded loud enough to create echo along the silent corridors of the highest floor of this massive building.

I looked at him, straight into his penetrating eyes, revealing no hint of fear or hesitations.

'_And so what if I still do?' _

He laughed.

He just freaking laughed at me as if I said the funniest joke! My temper was swiftly running and losing my patience is not the best method to gamble with this old man as he can proceed with anything- absolutely everything.

'_OH Takumi, I never knew you are such a passionate lover. I am pretty certain that your fiancé will adore that.' _He announced eyes penetrating through my very soul and I can't believe I am going to say this but: I DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!

I was stricken. Stricken to the point where all I felt was numbness. A fiancé? This old man sure knows how to play his cards properly and this time I was trapped in a corner, not knowing my next tactic in order to escape this labyrinth he created enabling him to manipulate me completely.

'_I AM NOT MARRYING ANYONE EXCLUDING MISAKI AND YOU KNOW WELL THAT I WILL NEVER OBIDE THIS PECULIAR DECISION OF YOURS! I LOVE MISAKI MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE AND I AM NEITHER MARRYING NOR LOVING ANYONE APART FROM HER AND HER ALONE! _

'_But how certain are you that she still loves you back after these years?' _

Dumbfounded. Such a simple sentence but powerful enough to burst my bubble of hope that one day, Misaki and I will reunite but I am stupid enough to believe that and became oblivious to the possibility that someday she'll find a more suitable man to love her more than I do.

'_See, you're not even certain yourself. Look at what you have become because of her?' _He spoke of her as if he knew everything about her.

'_Do not speak of her in that manner. You don't know her entirely!' _My voice raised pitches higher than normal. If I can't defend her right now physically, it is my obligation to at least defend her from the man who torn us apart.

'_Oh don't I?' _he pronounced as he revealed a thick rectangular envelope, addressed to me, from an inner pocket of his blazer and handed it to me._ 'Maybe this might change your perception of her. Well, as I want to make you feel at least a tiny bit of happiness, I deliberately asked my secret investigator to take pictures of her lovely moments and oh, that includes pictures of her with I suppose her boyfriend no rather his fiancé. I've seen those pictures before.' _

'_Takumi, after you finished looking through those pictures, proceed to my office so we can arrange a meeting with your fiancé, a dinner perhaps tonight? So go through the pictures very quickly and forget about that stupid love of yours and live into the reality of live!' _the old man dictated as he headed to the glass door, smirking as he left me immobilised- he left feeling victorious!

I slid my finger through the opening of the envelope as my heart pondered like a blasting machine gun, killing my senses in every contraction and beats it makes. I pulled the pile of pictures and … and… I don't believe it…Misaki…how…how could you…

* * *

><p>NOW MISAKI POV<p>

* * *

><p>CASE DISMISSED!<p>

'_Congratulation Attorney Ayuzawa, you once again proved that you're the best lawyer in this country'_ said excitedly by the president of the law firm I'm currently working in.

'_Thank you so much' _

Six years after he left, I fully dedicated myself into a continuous cycle of education, occupation and my family in order to move on-forget everything about him.

And so I became a lawyer and successfully, I managed to pay all the debts, also managed to renovate our old house into –what they say- a mansion like palace but I believe that is overly exaggerated because it remains as the fragile and breakable house I shared with Mom, Suzuna and…him. Some might say that I now have a perfect life and a perfect job, however somehow, there is still a missing piece in my puzzled life that needs to be found and yet, although I know what I need I can't do anything as that something cannot be bought be money or anything- Simply I can't have it.

_**Ring…Ring…**_

'_Suzuna?'_

'_Where are you? The children are waiting for you! Hurry Up!'_ she exclaimed, nearly breaking my ear drums from too much excitement and anticipation- habits she now have thanks to Hinata!

'_Ok, ok, don't need to shout, I'm on my way'_ I laughed, entered my car and drove along the streets, filled with thrill and joy.

_I just can't wait to see them._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO ANTICIPATE CHAPTER 9 AS THIS TIME I WILL FURTHER REVEAL MISAKI'S FEELING ANNNNNND...MAYBE SOON REVEAL WHAT USUI SAW IN THOSE PICTURES GIVEN BY HIS EVIL GRANDFATHER! SO STAY TUNED...:)<strong>


	10. The collision

_Hello my dear readers,_

_Its been a long long while since I last updated this story and I truly beg your pardon for that. But since now I'm on vacation, I'm hope I can update this story more often (cross-fingers). _

_So...I just super want to say thank you to: _

**lostvindications:**_I think I should be the one thanking you for your unwavering support so mega thanks to that and more powers to you! *hugs*_

**violetshade: **_Thank you so much! *hugs* I tried to make less wordy and repetitive as you suggested but I don't know if I managed to address that problem so please feel free to leave your comment after reading this chapter! (^_^)_

**ritt12:**_I am super happy that you really liked chapter 8! I truly felt your excitement from the comments you left. So mega thanks! *Hugs*_

_PS. I actually changed some context a bit coz last chapter I wrote that Misaki was going to meet the 'children' well...I changed it and now its singular and I'll only be a child now so yeah.. (new character!) \(o)/_

_Here's chapter 9!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Collision<p>

* * *

><p>Swiftly, Misaki invaded her bag in desperate need to find her key to surprise no other than her precious 'daughter': Yuki. <p>

Click! 

_'Mommy!'_ Yuki jumped at Misaki in excitement. 

_'Hi Yuki, it's lovely to see you. You know I was meant to surprise you but then, you surprised me instead.'_ She giggled cutely. _'So how's school today?'_ Misaki asked. 

_'It was super fun Mommy! I made new friends and we even played hide and seek and we played as pirates too'_ Yuki made an impersonation of a pirate: _'Arrggg!'_

'_Well that sounds pretty awesome to me'_ Misaki said happily. 

_'Uhhmm…Mommy…when can we visit grandma? I miss her so much'_ Yuki's eyes sparkled with held back tears. She is definitely like Misaki: strong and doesn't want people around her to feel as lonely as she is. 

Upon saying Yuki's question, Suzuna went out of the kitchen. Misaki made a fierce eye contact with her sister as Yuki's question was definitely unexpected. Yuki considered Misaki as her second mother as she was always present, as the faithful cousin and god-mother, in times when Yuki's grandmother cannot attend school occasions as she also runs their family business; the Ayuzawa residence had been Yuki's second home in times when her grandmother has to depart overseas, and as of Yuki's mom, she died upon seeing Yuki as a baby due to maternal circumstances. Therefore, only Misaki's family and her grandmother are the only relatives of Yuki. 

Misaki said uneasily_ 'I am so certain that Grandma is missing you too. We'll visit her when she's feeling much better okay?'_ she presented a smile-a fake, forced smile- to encourage the child to believe that everything will be alright. 

_'Uhhmm…Yuki how about you go and take a bath while Mommy eats her dinner then I'll read you a bed time story. Is that okay?'_ Misaki said lovingly. 

Yuki ran to the bathroom in such high spirits as Misaki watched her happily. She sat at the dining table whilst Suzuna placed the plate in front of her and sat down opposite each other. For a while there was this unexplainable, award silence… 

_'How is she?'_ Misaki said worriedly, finally breaking the silence. 

_'She is slowly making recovery but the doctors said that it's a good sign. But then again, her health is frightening. It's slightly deteriorating. She's getting weaker then stronger…her health is not stable anymore and the doctors said that's making her situation difficult to predict'_ Suzuna said with apparent mask of sadness. 

_'Is she awake yet?'_ was the only thing Misaki was able to blurt out. 

_'No. But till then, we have to take care of Yuki and make sure she won't know her grandmother's real condition.'_ Suzuna said protectively. 

_'Of course.'_ Misaki replied confidently '_Auntie is strong, she'll wake up soon and return to her normal lifestyle. I'm sure of it._

_'I hope so too. I hope so too'_ Suzuna replied softly.

* * *

><p>Misaki entered Yuki's bedroom and witnessed a beautiful child wearing a pink cupcake pyjama. <p>

_'Absolutely adorable'_ she thought. 

And to her surprise, Yuki brought out a pink lip-gloss and applied it to her delicate lips. She smiled. 

_'Mommy, do I look pretty now?'_ Yuki asked excitedly 

_'Of course! You're the prettiest princess I've ever seen.'_ Misaki beamed with a motherly smile. 

Yuki giggled and said 'thank you' while tugging Misaki to sleep next to her in her spacious pink, princess style bed.

_'Mommy, is it true that you met a prince before? Aunt Suzuna told me you did before; don't you want to see him again?'_ Misaki's eyes enlarged to her certainty that the 'Prince' Suzuna mentioned to Yuki was no other than Usui Takumi. 

_'I don't know. Maybe soon we'll meet again…so you can say hi…'_ Misaki said hesitantly. 

_'It has been six years already huh Takumi?'_ she thought to herself. 

_'Can you please tell me the story about the prince before I go to sleep?'_

_'Okay then'_ Misaki cleared her throat or rather to hide the wavering emotions apparent in her voice. 

_'Once upon a time, there was a prince. But he wasn't any ordinary prince because he's an alien.'_ Yuki giggled. 

_'The Alien Prince was very popular in his school because of his handsomeness; with just one look at him, your heart will be captured straight away. But there was also a princess who was very different from the other girls in that school because she never fell for prince even how many times he looked at her, instead the princess hated the alien prince so much that she always wanted to kick the prince out of the earth!'_ Misaki inhaled and exhaled. Somehow recalling how their relationship was before they became lovers still gave her some kind of irritation. 'Stupid Takumi!' she thought irritably. 

_'Then the princess hated the alien prince even more because no matter how hard the princess studied, the alien prince always ranked first in every exam they took. So whenever the princess saw the results, she always confronted the alien prince and said 'I will definitely beat you!' but the prince only smiled at her, in a VERY ANNOYING WAY! 'Okay then' the prince said so casually.'_ Misaki said as she became even more irritated than earlier. 

_'Mommy, what does the prince look like?'_

_'Well…'_ Misaki focused her thought to Usui, remembering every aspects of his face, composure, his whole well-being. She couldn't help but blush and blush even more. 

_'He has blond, spiky hair; emerald green eyes and he has this special smirk that gets me…uhhmm I mean the princess really annoyed but it makes the other girls fall in love with him. He also has a muscular body and whenever the princess is in danger he always saves her… then pretends that nothing's wrong with him… that he didn't get hurt, then he'll be rushed to the hospital to treat his wounds but … but he'll still smile at the princess because he knows…he knows that she was worried about him as much as he's worried about her.'_ Misaki said emotionally. 

Misaki looked at Yuki and sees her eyes wide open, sparkling; she is absolutely bedazzled by the 'alien prince'. The only thing she was able to say was:_ 'it seems like the alien prince really cared for the princess. He loves her very much, doesn't he?'_ Yuki asked. 

_'Soon, the prince discovered the princess's secret. The princess wasn't rich or lives in a big house like most of the other students expected. She works at a maid café like maid latte so that she can earn money for her family. The princess told the prince her real situation and from then on, the princess actually hated the prince less as he made her happy by just listening to her and not being judgemental. _

_'So the prince and the princess became friends?'_

'_Yes. They became close friends.'_

_'You still haven't told me if the prince loves the princess. Does he?'_ Yuki asked again 

_'The prince really loved the princess… so much that… he'll risk his life for her no matter what.'_ Flashbacks began to rush. Misaki remembered the time when Usui saved her from falling into the volleyball post and also the time when he jumped off the rooftop to retrieve their photo together to keep her secret. But also, Misaki remembered the first time they kissed and the first time Usui said the words: 'I love you'. She blushed but then there's still this great pang of pain and longing for him. 

_'Mommy, how about the princess? She loves the prince too, right?'_ Yuki asked excitedly. 

Dumbfounded. 

_'…yes….the princess loves the prince so much…very much…'_ Misaki once again took a deep breath, trying to suppress her betraying tears. _'Yuki, I'll be back okay. I just need to go to the toilet. I'll continue the story when I come back. So, drink your milk first'_

Misaki's pace fastened as her emotions and tears flowed out of her. She wanted to forget about him and move on but the longing was so overwhelming. Hopeless. Helpless. She knew there's nothing else to do but wait and trust him. 

_'Usui, Hurry back. After all these years, I'm still here waiting for you.'_

* * *

><p>Misaki slowly opened Yuki's bedroom door and found her already fast asleep. It's only been two minutes since Misaki walked out. <p>

_'You must be very tired, love. Sleep well, good night and I love you'_ she whispered as he placed a soft kiss in Yuki's forehead.

She smiled. 

_'And the prince and the princess could have lived happily ever after. But you know Yuki, their story is not yet over. I am sure of it.'_

Misaki then gathered the pink duvet and placed herself next to Yuki as they both slept profoundly.

* * *

><p>The next morning \(*u*)

* * *

><p>Ding...dong... <p>

No answer. 

Ding...dong...ding...dong... 

Yet still no answer ... 

Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong... 

Loud footsteps coming from Yuki's bedroom became louder and louder as the sound accelerated to the door then the door was banged open! 

_'MI-SA-KI! GOOD MORNING!'_ Hinata greeted as he hugged Misaki tightly. 

_'HI-NA-TA!'_ Misaki's demonic aura was slowly unravelling. _'Do you know what the time it is?'_

_'Uhhmm...its probably 5am. Did I wake you up?'_ he asked so innocently. 

_'What do you think?'_

_'No.'_ he answered straght away._ 'But of I did *bowed deeply* I am so sorry. I was just so excited today because the 8th Branch of my restaurant in Tokyo was a huge success! And I wanted to celebrate my success with you and Yuki.'_ He announced heartily. 

Misaki's aura changed into understanding._ 'I am so happy for you. So where are you planning to take us?'_

_'I asked my secretary to check the weather and today will be incredibly hot so I thought we can have a picnic at the beach. What do you say?'_

'_Pretty good to me. I'll just prepare our things and can you please wake up Yuki instead, she'll be really happy to see you'_

_'No problem!'_ Hinata proceeded to Yuki's bedroom with a childish smile across his face.

* * *

><p><em>'Yosh!'<em> Yuki and Hinata cheered simultaneously. 

_'Daddy, where are we going today? Are we going to meet the prince?'_ Yuki asked energetically. 

_'Prince?'_ Hinata said and turned to Misaki and saw her mouthing 'just go with it' 

_'Oh..._*chuckles* _that prince..._*still have no idea*_ but Yuki why do you need the prince if Daddy's here? Daddy loves you more than the prince.'_ he said in his chibi face with tears flowing from his eyes. 

_'But of course, I super duper love you too Daddy. So, I'll give you a super duper mega Love hug'_ said Yuki then after she was sprung up by Hinata due to his overflowing excitement. 

Like Misaki, Hinata was also close to Yuki as he was her first ever playmate and only Hinata was able to fulfil the missing father figure in Yuki's life so from then on, Misaki and Hinata stood as her second family. 

_'Uhhmm...Suzuna are you sure you don't want to come with us?'_ Hinata asked. 

_'Like I said earlier, I have to attend that raffle draw. I have a feeling that I'll win something big today so guys just enjoy by yourselves'_ Suzuna replied. 

'_See ya then'_

Misaki, Hinata and Yuki took off while singing the 'cheese hamburger song' (The song from the anime Hinata and Suzuna used to watch) as they entered the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>'Yuki, have you've been practising counting?'<em> Hinata asked, more like in a fatherly manner 

_'Of course Daddy! I can even count backwards!'_ Yuki said proudly. 

_'Okay then, we'll have a test, Lets count backwards until we reach the ground floor okay?'_ Hinata challenged. _'Misaki you should join too!'_

Then they chanted together... 

5... 

4... 

3... 

2... 

1. 

DING! 

The elevator doors opened revealing the three of them happily congratulating Yuki. And as they turned to look up, Misaki saw something unexpected. Frozen. 

_'Mommy, who is he?'_ Yuki asked while tugging Misaki's shirt. 

_' Usui Takumi...'_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>So how was it guys? Hope you all enjoy it because Takumi's back! Yey!<em>

_Please do click the button below and that will be truly appreciated._

* * *

><p>Short story:<p>

Takumi: _Finally, Notekeeper. After 6 years I finally get to see Misaki. *smiley face* But... WHY THE HELL IS SHE WITH HINATA AND THAT LITTLE GIRL EVEN CALLED HER MOMMY! NOTEKEEPER ANSWER ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!_

Notekeeper:_ guess you just have to read the next chapter Takumi-kun! *giggles*_


	11. Is this the end of a new start?

**Well hello there my dear readers! **

**I am so happy that my story is progressing and I am most especially happy because of the great comments that my readers has been giving but I hope that perhaps after reading this chapter, if you can please leave some comments/reviews about this chapter or perhaps what you want to happen in the next chapters and I would absolutely appreciate that! Thank you.**

**London 2012 is on! Have you guys been watching? Which country do you support?! o(^o^)o**

**Reviews: **

**Guest: Magica ring- Thank you so much and please continue to support this story... hope you like this new chapter :)**

**Guest 2: (the 1 after Magica ring) - I couldn't possibly thank you enough but similar to Magica ring... thank you very much for your support and please continue reading and enjoy this chapter! ;)**

**Anyway****, I hope all of you are having a great time whether your still in summer vacation, in school or just lazing about! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

'Mommy, who is he?' Yuki asked while tugging Misaki's shirt.

'Usui Takumi.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Is this the end of a new start?<p>

* * *

><p>A moment of realisation stroke Misaki as her very wish came true…unexpectedly. Unexpected due to the fact that the real alien prince she fell in love with was now again right her very eyes but, something was really off. He was accompanied by a gorgeous model-like girl, who seemed to be a mixed British and Japanese. However, her beauty did not made her feel inferior but the thing that bothered her most was her hand tightly snaked round Usui's arm as if her life depended on it.<p>

'Excuse me, do you know Takumi?' she questioned with an apparent accent interfering.

'Yes' Misaki answered rather sharply.

'Oh well hi. My name is Sophie Chambers' then she reached her hand out to Misaki.

Hesitantly, Misaki reached out too. 'Hello, my name is Ayuzawa Misaki.'

'It's so nice to meet you Ayuzawa-san. You said that you know Takumi, well, if you don't mind me asking… what is your relationship with Takumi?' she asked as she now held his hand and to Misaki's surprise, Usui did not show any sort of hesitation-he seemed to be rather relax in her company.

Misaki could not respond due to an overwhelming mixture of anger, betrayal, and hatred for Usui. She has waited for him for so long but this is not like the Usui Takumi she once knew: the Takumi who wouldn't betray her and will keep his promise till the end. She then gathered all her might to make eye contact with Usui asking for answers to her heavy loaded questions but she gets no response at all. He was so cold to her.

'Ayuzawa-san, are you alright?' Sophie asked her again.

'Yes.'

'So can you answer my question then, what is your relationship with Takumi?' she asked with a smile on her face. A smile that was hard to determine whether it's out of innocence or the fact that she just wanted to see Misaki hurt.

'U…usui and I…we…we a…are…' Misaki was struggling to answer as her hands turned to fists. Then she continued 'We are…'

'Sophie, cut it out. We have Mr Baker waiting for us and I don't want to be late with the meeting.' Usui interfered.

'I am sorry Ayuzawa…I am really sorry' Misaki can hear a pang of pain from his every word that nearly moved her heart to tears. 'Sorry, we'll be taking our leave but, this wouldn't be our last meeting.' He looked at her with determined eyes.

'It's nice meeting you Ayuzawa-san and yes, I would love to see you again and your family, but your child most especially, she's really cute.' She chuckled.

It was obvious that Usui stiffened at the time Sophie mentioned the word: child. He had completely forgotten about the little girl who asked who he was earlier on. Then, he suddenly changed. His eyes were like Misaki's: now clouded with questions and begging for answers…the both of them simply do not understand what happened.

Even Sophie felt the change and so she dragged Takumi in front of the elevator then pressed the circular button.

'I am sorry we have to depart like this Misaki but, I have something for you.' Sophie said as she searched for something in her bag.

'Here.' Sophie handed out an elegantly wrapped card made with the finest paper and coloured ribbons as decorations.

'I forgot to mention, Ayuzawa-san, I am Takumi's fiancé and since you and Takumi knows each other, this is an official invitation to our wedding…I truly hope you can come. Goodbye now.' She beamed with a smile yet again.

Takumi and Sophie entered the empty elevator leaving Misaki dumbfounded and startled, looking at her shaking hand tenaciously gripping the wedding invitation. Not just any other invitation, but it is Takumi's wedding invitation. Then, as soon as the elevator was about to close, she looked up. She then witnessed a scene that broke her heart into million pieces: Takumi's and Sophie's lips locked in a passionate kiss right before her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know its kinda short but I'll still like to hear your opinions! Thanks for reading (*^o^*)<strong>


End file.
